Input power ports and/or related components can be protected from undesirable power conditions (e.g., over-temperature conditions, overcurrent conditions and/or overvoltage conditions) using multiple discrete devices such as fuses, thermal crowbars and/or Zener diodes. When an input power port is protected from undesirable power conditions using multiple discrete devices, unpredictable and/or unwanted interactions can occur between the discrete devices. For example, certain discrete devices selected for overvoltage protection of the input power port may not interact in a favorable fashion with other discrete devices selected for overcurrent protection of the input power port. Unmatched components can result in various irregular failure modes and/or damage to downstream components intended for protection at the input power port, including, but not limited to, printed circuit board fires. Also, the complexity and cost of assembly of protection at an input power port may be increased in an unfavorable manner when multiple discrete components are used in conventional circuits used for input power port protection. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.